I Never Told You
by Roman Tudor
Summary: 2014, Russia. Ada has a job and she wants Piers to come with her on it. He agrees. The question is what lies at the end of the journey? (WARNING: Character death ahead! But still Nivansong/PiersxAda)


**A/N:** This one isn't very happy. But it's Nivansong! I hope you enjoy!

_"Please don't go."_ - King Henry VIII

**Location: Russia**

**Date: 11-03-14**

It wasn't supposed to happen like this.

She had called him up with information about something going down in Russia. Not much was known, but she intended to go in the hot-zone and asked him if he would accompany her. There was a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, but he pushed it away and agreed to come with her. They hung up without discussing anything further, because details were best said face to face, not over the phone. Gearing up and packing the necessary clothes for the harsh cold weather, he went to pick her up. She was just as prepared as he, and he expected nothing less than that from her.

When she got into the car, he put the beast into drive and they were off. After a moment of silence she spilled the rest of what she knew. They'd be making a trek through snow and icy weather to a base headed by someone relatively brand new in the game. Just what they were planning wasn't known-but B.O.W.s were involved, that was for sure. He trusted her intel and merely nodded. And then there were at the airport, the jet they used for traveling together all ready for departure and planning their strategy.

That was how they ended up in the warehouse connected to the base. A jet to the country, a drive to the mountain location of Mount Narodnaya. But they couldn't leave big prints or make loud noises with the rather random patrol their enemy had set up. So they continued on foot, armed heavy but light. It wasn't an easy journey, but a necessary one that they braved and with luck the location wasn't as far as they had feared. One story on the outside, it looked like an old aircraft hanger.

Inside were crates stacked all around, heavy and rusted. If they hadn't known better they'd believe the intel had been wrong, After some poking around, he found a switch on the floor at the edge of a crate. When one pushed it just right it opened the floor in the center of the room and an underground lift came up. "Bingo." he exchanged a satisfied smirk with her before they boarded the craft and were transported below. "Into the belly of the beast." she remarked from his side. He couldn't help but agree.

Especially once they had gotten down there. It was the usual metallic lab walls they had seen a million times before, and another million directions to head in. Shockingly there was a map on the wall in front of them in both Russian and English. Thank god because Russian was one language he didn't know. If they took the straight path after going right they would arrive in he main lab area where the data was supposed to be held on the virus and everything else.

Something didn't quite feel right to either of them. Turning to her "I don't like this. It's too easy. We should split up and check different areas. I'll go for the main lab while you check the security room.". Before she could argue with it or agree he turned on heel and was jogging at a relatively normal pace down the hall to the main lab. He could hear her faintly saying something but he knew it was better to continue and not give her reason to chew his ear for doing it without consent to the plan.

It really wasn't supposed to happen like this.

The journey to the main lab was uneventful, to be honest. Which made him at unease all the more; wasn't this place supposed to be full of personnel? Hell he hadn't so much as heard more than his own foot-steps and breathing on the way, not a peep from the rooms on all sides which were empty. Just what was going on here? Whatever it was, it made his stomach sink more and more as he got closer to his destination. Go figure. No B.O.W.s or infected people stumbling around, and he was more on edge than he would be if there were.

Finally he reached the main lab at the end of the hall. Next to the double sliding doors was a key-pad for number access code, but the light was green. Unlocked? Normally the main lab was locked even when there were others in the room working. No turning back now though, so he opened the doors and proceeded inside. Only-this wasn't a lab. Not like the one he was looking for. It was a large circular room, the walls were completely white all around. What the hell?

That was when he heard Ada's voice from behind him, more urgency in it than he would like "It's a trap-" and indeed it was. As soon as she was by his side and through the doors they closed and audibly locked behind them. There was a crackling sound above them, when they looked up it was a sound speaker "Good evening, my friends. Welcome to Russia. And your death." was all the accent lidden voice said before the walls opened up to reveal at least a dozen turrets.

His stomach dropped, and his heart with it as he realized this entire thing had been a set-up. There wasn't much time as he heard the whirring of all of them getting ready to fire. What he did hadn't even been thought out, it had been pure instinct on his part and he didn't regret that at all. Steady hands grabbed the woman beside him and pulled her down to the ground where he settled over top of her. If the turrets were fixed they'd be safe-only trouble is, he found out the hard way they weren't.

The gear covering his body was bullet proof, but under an assault of this magnitude it didn't stand much chance. Before he knew it they were ripping through and piercing every inch of him from the back down. God it was loud, and it hurt his ears, but that didn't compare to the horrible pain shooting through him (pardon the pun) at every angle. His side, his back, his legs and arms. The only safe thing appeared to be his neck and head which were tucked over hers to cover them from any gun fire.

And the entire time he couldn't stop being afraid that the bullets would manage to get through him to her. Instead of worrying about the fact that there was no way in Hell he was gonna make it back to the hotel with her, he worried whether she'd make it out of her alive.

Finally the turrets slowed down to a stop, their multi barrels smoking and hissing with heat from the massive out pour. Everything was quiet for a moment apart from their labored breathing-his more than hers. And then she was from under him, quick like lightning and turning him over. He tried not to utter a sound, but was unable to stop from letting out a groan of agony as she moved him partially to her lap. And then he felt her hands on his face, not the gloves she had been wearing to protect them from the weather. But her actual skin against his.

They were cool against his burning skin. Yet as soothing as that was, it was undone by the image of her too blurry for his liking. Steel green tried to focus as much as possible as he moved is arms. Like weights were attached to them they moved slowly and he removed his gloves from them so he could cup her face. He always loved the way her skin felt under his fingers. Could remember touching her a thousand times as if it were the first and he wanted to memorize it. It was no different now.

God it wasn't supposed to happen like this.

A cough, and he tasted copper in his throat, bubbling over the lip. "I didn't think I'd die like this. If anything I thought it'd be against a B.O.W." he chuckled weakly. It hurt. "This is better though. Because it was for you. And you know I'd do anything for you." fingers spalyed through her hair as he brought her face down to his, their foreheads touching. He could see her a little better now-but what was her expression? He wished he knew-breathing was becoming a chore and he knew he had maybe a minute left.

"-I've done a poor job of telling you how I feel. Actions do speak louder than words-but I still should have told you before now. I love you, Ada. Take care." a light, tender kiss to her lips before he moved his up to kiss her nose and brush his own with it. It took all his strength for that last tender gesture. And it showed in his slackening, he wasn't even able to hold on any longer. Not to anything. Not to her, not to his strength, nothing-

-and then he was gone...


End file.
